


Аполлон выглядит не так

by smirtmol



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Петербург, возможно вы читали это на фикбуке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе





	Аполлон выглядит не так

Солнце всё никак не отлучалось от этого своего горизонта (здесь Бельфегор подумал о, наверняка, любви Горизонта и Солнца). Душа требовала романтики, тело — одежды потеплее.

Мимо шёл человек.

Когда сидишь один посреди глухого парка на Васильевском в 4:38 по московскому времени, грех не заговорить со случайным прохожим.

— Мир тебе, землянин, — так Бельфегор приветствовал новых людей и смотрел, не убегут ли они. Если убегали, он очень расстраивался.

— Прошу прощения, товарищ Карлсон, варенья у меня нет, — отозвался зеленоволосый человек, скорости не убавил и даже не обернулся.

Бельфегор поёршился. Наверху зазвенела какая-то птица и прорезала слух.

— Но постойте же, Вы спешите? — крикнул вслед Бельфегор. — Давайте выпьем по чашечке чая, ну же!

Прохожий остановился. Покачался с пяток на носки, с носков на пятки и обратно. Обернулся.

— Постойте, Вы сказали чая?

— Разумеется! Чая! Чего же ещё?

Они кричали через весь парк.

Прохожий подошёл к скамейке и вопросительно уставился на Бельфегора. Он был младше и был одет в пальто и шарф, и фетровую шляпу. Бельфегор указал на часть скамейки, не занятую им самим. Прохожий сел.

— Но позвольте, я не знаю в округе мест, где можно выпить по чашечке чая без десяти пять утра, — озадаченно протянул человек. — И, кроме того, обычно зовут на кофе.

— Ах, какой кофе, Вы что! — рассмеялся Бельфегор. — И слова такого знать не хочу.

Прохожий приподнял зелёные брови, Бельфегор извлёк из сумки полулитровый, клетчатый, синего цвета термос. И началась чайная церемония.

Прохожему понравилось. Прохожий оставил Бельфегору номер телефона без имени и след поцелуя на щеке и ускакал куда-то туда, в своём направлении, а Бельфегор, помёрзнув ещё немного и встретив Солнце, лёгким шагом покинул парк.

Дома об окно билась случайно залетевшая бабочка и четыре мухи. Бельфегор выгнал их и отправился искать спички.

Это было в четверг. Или осенью.

Солнце вставало нехотя, а Бельфегор сидел на излюбленной скамейке в глухом парке. Он только что подобрал на улице кем-то потерянный мобильный и теперь пытался понять, как им пользоваться.

Мимо шёл человек.

Когда сидишь один посреди глухого парка на Васильевском в 5:24 по московскому времени и не знаешь, как пользоваться мобильным телефоном, хоть ты и гений, грех не позвать на помощь случайного прохожего.

— Послушайте! Ведь, если звезды зажигают — значит — это кому-нибудь нужно?

Так Бельфегор звал на помощь.

Прохожий остановился. Покачался с носка на пятку, с пятки на носок и обратно. Громко ответил:

— Значит — это необходимо, чтобы каждый вечер над крышами загоралась хоть одна звезда?!

Бельфегор пригляделся и понял, что у прохожего зелёные волосы.

— Ах, это Вы‽ Хотите чая с мелиссой?

Наверху зазвенела какая-то птица, и протяжно заквакала чайка.

— Так хотите Вы чая с мелиссой? — молчание затянулось. — Я не смог позвонить Вам, у меня не было телефона!

Прохожий обернулся.

— Кроме того, я не умею им пользоваться! — Бельфегор кричал через весь парк.

Прохожий подошёл и сел.

— Что же Вы тогда сразу не сказали?

— Хотите чая с мелиссой?

Прохожий хлопнул ресницами.

— Хочу.

Солнце зевало где-то в зените. Голуби ели, а Бельфегор шишишикал. Люди проносились мимо с собаками. Люди заставляли голубей в панике подлетать и оседать потом мерзкой пернатой взвесью. Прохожий не шёл. Бельфегор размашистым нервным шагом покинул парк.

Как Вас зовут?

Дома три шершня долбились в стекло. Кипел самовар. Бельфегор раскрыл широко окно, выгнал досадных насекомых и высунулся сам, по пояс. Внизу шёл прохожий. Зеленоволосый. В пальто и шляпе. Бельфегор не нашёл ничего лучше, чем кинуть в него ложкой. Бельфегор — меткий стрелок. Прохожий должен благодарить бога за то, что это был не нож. Но прохожий поругал бога за то, что это вообще что-то было, и злобным взглядом уставился вверх. Встретился со знакомыми улыбкой и чёлкой.

— Где Ваша парадная?

— Сразу за аркой!

Квартира встретила прохожего сначала тишиной, а потом звуками. Не такими, как в городе. Здесь звонко щебетали птицы. Журчала река. Трава шелестела и шаркала.

Прохожий снял пальто, снял шляпу, снял кеды и шарф. Бельфегор громыхал чашками на кухне.

— Семпа-ай…

— Проходите-проходите, — как-то по-женски и немножко по-птичьи прошелестел Бельфегор.

— Семпа-ай?

Прохожий медленно продвигался по тенистому коридору на голос хозяина квартиры. Пальцы чувствовали паркет, но щиколотки щекотала трава.

— Семпа-ай?

— Ну, чего?

— Семпай, мне кажется, с Вашей квартирой что-то не так.

В ответ прохожий услышал звон посуды.

Кухня, не кухня — беседка? Три стены — чистой воды беседковые, а четвёртая — городская, обыкновенная, с батареей и окном.

В стекло толкалась бабочка. Бельфегор раскрыл окно.

У другой стены были плита да раковина. Холодильника не наблюдалось. На столе тем не менее расположились в тарелках и сдобные булочки, и конфеты, и оладьи, и яблоки. И две чашки с чаем.

Прохожий плюхнулся на скамейку. Бельфегор сел на другую, напротив. Чай распылял удивительный, в крапинку пар. Прохожий подумал, что молекулы воды в самоваре увеличиваются, наверное, в размерах.

Пока он думал, ему прямо на макушку прыгнула огромная наглая лягушка. Она явно стремилась к чаю. Прохожий взвизгнул и выронил чашку. Чашка разбилась, а чай разлился по полу красивой блестящей лужей.

— К счастью, — легкомысленно хмыкнул Бельфегор и шишишикнул. Его позабавил вид прохожего с лягушкой на голове. Он напоминал ему какого-то давнего знакомого. Бельфегор решил, что прохожему просто необходима такая вот шапка. Прохожего просто необходимо называть отныне лягушонком. Прохожему просто необходимо налить новую чашку чая.

— И где же Вы возьмёте эту Вашу хвалёную шапку?

— Выпишу из заграницы, — фыркнул Бельфегор, да так, будто это само собой разумелось. На самом деле так и было.

За стеной, противоположной плите, ширилось поле и граничило с рекой, а та — с лесом. Над лесом были тучи.

— Туда каждый день укатывается Печальная рыба Солнце. Там она веселеет, а утром снова становится печальной.

Прохожий физически ощутил, как его уши растекались по всей кухне-беседке от блаженства, и как на них широкими гроздьями повисали тонкие кудрявые макароны.

— Печальная рыба Солнце печальна потому, что каждое утро ей приходится расставаться с Угрюмой рыбой Горизонтом, а…

— А Вы уверены, что Горизонт — это рыба?

— Ну, может быть, змея. А может, морской угорь. Откуда мне знать, я же не биолог‽

Здесь Бельфегор замолчал и не говорил, пока лягушонок не собрался уходить.

Потом пришла шапка. Она была круглая, чёрная, огромная. Лягушонок выглядел в ней забавно. Как и должен был выглядеть.

Они пили чай и говорили о звёздах, о белых ночах и городском освещении. А потом молчали. А потом Бельфегор сказал:

— Или весной. Или в пятницу.

Лягушка ничего не понял и засобирался. Квартира всё ещё казалась ему странной, хотя ветви берёз всегда галантно подавали ему и шарф, и пальто, и шляпу.

Один из особенно длинных вечеров был настолько длинным, что лягушонок остался ночевать. Они спали на одной кровати, но придвигались к противоположным её краям, как можно дальше друг от друга.

После этого лягушонок оставался на ночь всегда, когда приходил. В конце концов, они спали уже в обнимку.

Как Вас зовут?

Солнце подплывало к своему этому горизонту как бы с нетерпением, а как бы и нехотя. Часы показывали 19:35, по московскому времени. У Бельфегора не было часов, он их не любил, а прохожий носил карманные. Вечер был долгий. Чай был с клубникой и запахом вишни. Бельфегор завис и не откликался. Прохожий чесал шапку и звал его на разные лады, но тщетно. Он произнёс наконец так муторно, мерзко и гадко, и длинно, как только мог:

— Бе-ел-семпа-ай, ну, Вы меня слышите или не-ет?

В голове Бельфегора взорвалась атомная бомба. Его волосы, ухоженные, хотя и немного топорщившиеся, вдруг взяли и стали необузданной копной сена без границ и названия. Умиротворённая чайная улыбка сменилась страшной, маниакальной, широкой, зубастой. Вены на руках набухли. Кровь отлила от лица. Меж пальцев, откуда ни возьмись, заблестел веер тонких ножей.

Лягушонок, не будучи, конечно же, обычным прохожим, нащупал в кармане волшебное кольцо с тремя шестёрками и выскочил из-за стола.

В распоряжении этой весёлой парочки было целое поле, никак не вписывающееся в пространство квартиры. Лягушонок получил в спину четырнадцать ножей, и ещё тридцать пять — в шапку. Когда ярость Бельфегора поутихла, лягушонок решил спросить, в чём дело. Громким истеричным голосом принц заявил, что он психопат и убийца, а трое размуздецких стервоплюев, под кодовыми кличками Скуало, Занзас, Мармон, его нагло взяли и загипнотизировали, и отправили в этот ывпрывапвава Петербург, проёбывать свою жизнь в этой психоуспокаивающей квартире.

Лягушонок слушал с достопочтенным шершавым вниманием, а после сказал, что Бел-семпа-ай — истеричка и шизофреник, за что получил в шапку ещё четыре ножа.

Бельфегор поуспокоился и сел на траву. Трава снова вызвала у него непреодолимую ярость и была выдрана вся, полностью, с корнем, в радиусе пяти метров. Лягушонка тоже заставили драть траву, хотя вообще-то ничего плохого он в ней не видел. Впрочем, кому интересно его скромное лягушачье мнение‽

Бельфегор рвал траву и чувствовал, что по отношению к лягушке его огромный лабиринтолесистый мозг таит в себе что-то интересненькое и для принца очень уж необычное.

Лягушонок рвал траву и ничего не чувствовал. Впрочем, как всегда.

Когда Бельфегор умаялся, он сел на траву и решил, что ему скучно, о чём незамедлительно сообщил кохаю:

— Лягушка, мне скучно.

— Ну, давайте выпьем чаю, Бел-семпа-ай.

— Чай? Фу, ненавижу чай, — Бельфегор брезгливо сморщил нос. — Давай лучше кофе, — он поднялся и залез в беседку. — Кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе.

Лягушонок побрёл за ним.

Бельфегор презрительно зыркнул на самовар, но говорить ничего не стал.

Лягушонок ёжился, а Бельфегор пил кофе.

Ещё кофе.

Ещё шесть ложек кофе.

Ещё кружечку.

И ещё.

Ну, может, ещё парочку.

Потом Бельфегор начинал кидаться ножами.

Потом рвал траву.

Потом вдруг поймал лягушку — настоящую, с лапками, глазами на макушке, холодной кожей и круглым пухлым животом — и решил, что это надо препарировать. Прохожий же решил, что он этого не вынесет, и предложил принцу выпить кофе.

— Кофе, — Бельфегор уставился на лягушку. — Кофе — это хорошо. Кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе кофе.

Цикл замыкался и повторялся вновь. Лягушонок впадал в отчаяние. Иногда цикл прерывался, и Бельфегор говорил что-то вроде:

— Или зимой. Или в среду, — но тут же продолжал резать, рвать, пить, о собственной же фразе, казалось бы, не имея ни малейшего понятия.

Солнце несколько раз опечалилось, несколько раз повеселело. Дело не менялось. Лягушонок валился с ног. В его голове крутились бесполезные реплики Бельфегора.

Или ночью. Или в пятницу. Или летом. Или солнечно. Или осенью. Или в среду.

Как Вас зовут?

Он пил кофе уже столько же, сколько и его семпай. Кофе омывал мозг со всех сторон. Кофе глушил солнце тяжёлыми тучами.

Часы говорили: 22:38.

В голове лягушонка зазвенела какая-то птица, прорезала слух.

— Бел-семпай!

Бел-семпай оторвал глаза от кофе.

— Бел-семпай! Летом! В понедельник! В 4:38 по московскому времени!

Бел-семпай тяжело нахмурился.

— Бел-семпай!

Прохожий перекинулся через стол. Растеклись кофейные лужи. Разбились чашки.

Лягушка оказался близко-близко, у чёлки, у самого носа, вдруг. Кольцо слетело с пальца, шапка — с головы, и на ресницах заблестели слёзы.

— Бел-семпай, меня зовут Фран.

Бел-семпай улыбнулся чайной улыбкой.

Бел-семпай потерял равновесие и упал в кофейную лужу спиной, а Фран упал сверху.

Печальная рыба Солнце зашла за Горизонт.


End file.
